New Beginings
by MadamMirage
Summary: Follow along with Amethyst as she discovers a world beyond her own. StarrkxFC
1. Welcome

_**Bleach is © to Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst and Prisma are © me**_

Amethyst was a very unique person. She was very talented in the performing arts. One thing did stand out though. The fact that she herself was not human. She was A snow leopard. Raised by her father and her close friend Prisma, she grew up to be loved and very talented. One day, her friend Primsa disappeared while her father went to America. Alone, she still managed to survive. Her father would visit her yearly and around her birthday. As for primsa, she never came.

A few years have passed when Amethyst decided to do one last act. She moved to London where she wrote and wrote. When she was finally done, she moved backed home but only to be killed. Her father and many of her friends and her fans showed up during the funeral. Her father was there too. Sadden since Prisma never showed up. Without anyone's knowledge, Amethyst was there.

"Papa, can't you see me?" Amethyst said as she ran toward him. He passed righted through her. "Wha-?" Amethyst was shocked. She then realized that she was dead. "No." Tears filled her eyes. "Why did this happen to me?" As Amethyst began to walk away, She noticed a chain. "Mew?" She tugged on it till she heard some voices. She looked and noticed someone wearing strange clothing. "Huh? Better hide" Amethyst ran and ran till she found a good hiding spot. "They would never thing of looking here." Amethyst hid there till she fell asleep.

"I could've sworn that there was a spirit here." Rangiku said and she looked. "That spirit better come out of hiding. It's _way _too cold here." After a few hours of searching, she gave up and decided to report back to the Soul society. Shortly after, Amethyst woke up and decided to go back home. "This chain is really bugging me." Amethyst kept playing with her chain and pulling on it till it came off. Amethyst fell to her knees and passed out.

She later awoke where there was nothing but white sand and darkness. "Ow, My head." She began to scratch her head when she felt something on it. "What the?" She had a bone on her head. It was in shape of a headband and she had a hole in her chest. "Well this is new. I wonder where I am though." She decided to walk along the vast white desert. "This place sure is creepy." After walking for some time, she came across and build of some sorts. "Wow. I wonder if anyone is there?" So Amethyst ran toward the building. She ran for so long, it seemed like days. "Whoa. This is gonna take forever. *yawn* I better just sleep." Amethyst fell asleep fast.

"Well this is something you don't see every day." A fox like man was standing before a peaceful sleeping snow leopard. As he tried to pick her up, he noticed how heavy she was. "She's a big one. Better go get help." Shortly after, He came back with someone. "She's an arrancar alright." The man with the brown hair said. "Do ya think she has some special powers?" "Maybe. Just maybe." Both of the men picked her up and headed to the castle.

A few hours later, Amethyst woke up in a room. "Man, I gotta stop sleep walking." She looked around the room and noticed she wasn't alone. "Uhh?" Amethyst was now confused. "You're a strange one. Well, can you tell us your name?" Amethyst looked at the strange man and looked at his smile. " Amethyst Solovyov. And yours?" "Gin Ichimaru. And this is Aizen." Gin kept starting at Amethyst. "You'll need some new clothes won't ya?" "Pfft. I don't need 'em." "Oh yes you do. They are a required uniform and I won't have a naked cat walking around Las noches." Aizen said as he began walking away. Amethyst was left there with Gin. "Well, You better get going and pick out something to wear if you know what's good for you." "Fine!" Gin led her to a room where she can pick and outfit. Amethyst spotted a uniform unlike the others. It resembled a tutu with toe shoes. "Ok, I pick this one." Amethyst tried to put it on but, she was too big. "This could be a problem. Luckily, I have a solution." Gin left Amethyst alone in the room while he went to get something.

"Oh Szayel.~" "Can you at least knock." "Sorry. Anyway, We have a problem and you are the only one who can fix it." Szayel got up from his work area and went to his potions. "Well, what do you need this time?" "Well, let's just say that there is a snow leopard trying to put on some clothes. She needs a potion to make her more human." Szayel looked around and finally found it. "This should do it. Make sure she drinks all of it." "Got cha." Gin then left with the bottle of purple liquid. Meanwhile, Amethyst was looking at the other outfits. "Man, some of this stuff is too revealing." Amethyst began to grow hungry. "Maybe I should tell them about my hunger." Gin entered the room holding the potion bottle. "Gin, Please tell me that there will be meat. I'm starving." "Don't worry, you'll get food soon. But first, I need you to drink this." Gin hands Amethyst the bottle. "What is it?" "It's a potion to help you." So amethyst drank the potion down to the last drop. "Bleh, That was horrible. What is it supposed to-" Amethyst fell flat on the bed and fell fast asleep.


	2. What to do?

_**Bleach is © to Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst and Prisma are © me**_

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm hoping to get a full picture of Amethyst and Prisma. Also, I'm having writers block, and it's called War of the Lions. Also, I'm using a translator so things may be misspelled and such.**

A few hours later, Amethyst woke up from her peaceful slumber. "Wow, That was the best sleep yet. Wonder if that stuff that Gin gave me did anything." Amethyst got up and walked over to the mirror. To her shock, she had lost her fur and only her tail and ears remained. "Wha-!" Amethyst's eyes began to twitch at the sight she was staring at. "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Amethyst was furious at what he had done to her. "КАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ ЭТОТ УБЛЮДОК!" Amethyst began to growl and marched down the hall to find Gin.

Back in the Soul Society, Prisma was doing her daily gardening. "I sure do miss home. It was cooler there." Prisma then picked her gardening tools and headed back inside with a couple of herbs. _'Prisma.' _"Huh?" Prisma looked around to see who was callering her. '_Prisma.' _The voice called out again. "That voice. It couldn't be!" Prisma dropped her tools and herbs and began to scan the area. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" A dark bloody cloud appeared before Prisma. '_Hello Prisma, Long time no see.'_

Back in Hueco Mundo, Gin was enjoying his tea when Amethyst charged in without warning. "GIN! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" "What, don't like the new look?" Gin replied with his foxy smile. "My fur is missing, I have human skin and my hair turned pruple!" "But it looks good on ya." Amethyst gave him a death glare. "NO!" "But you look so cute." "Yeah, but I liked my fur. It's so cold here." Amethyst began to whine. "Well, maybe you should've picked a warmer outfit. Well, since Aizen isn't back yet, I guess I get to give you a room till he decides where he wants you." Gin got up and lead Amethyst down a long hall. 'I wonder if anyone gets lost? This place his huge!' "Amethyst, You still with me?" Amethyst lost her thoughts. "Wha?"

After about what seemed liked a life time of walking, They came to a door. "Here we are. This is where you'll be staying till Aizen gets back." Gin opens the door. "You'll stay here for the time being. Till then, try to stay out of trouble." Gin pets Amethyst on the head and leaves. "Who does he think he is? Petting me like that." Amethyst sits on the bed and stares out the window. "What a dull place. There has to be something here to do besides stare at the moon." Amethyst began to walk around the room to see if she could find anything. "Hmm, I wonder?" Amethyst opened the door and looked to see if anyone was there. "Heh heh, all clear." Amethyst snuck out of the room, only to bump into someone. "What the?" Amethyst looked down to see a blonde hair boy with an eye patch. "Oh, I'm sorry." The boy looked up at the big girl with a worried looked on his face. "What where you doing in there?" "Gin put me there and told me to stay there or something. I wasn't really listening." Amethyst started to walk off when he stopped her. "Yes?" "If Gin told you stay put, why are you leaving. You could get in trouble." Amethyst just stared at him. "Why should I? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Amethyst said with a grin and walked off leaving the boy there staring at her tail. "Why does she have a tail?"

After a few hours of wondering, Amethyst grew hungry. "Wonder where I can get some food?" Amethyst looked out a window and saw some Hollows. "Yummy. Just like when I was young." Amethyst said with a huge grin on her face.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with things. Good news is that I'll be getting my own computer soon and will be able to work more on my fanfics. C:**


	3. Secrets

_**Bleach © Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst/Prisma © me**_

As Amethyst began to jump out the window, her tail was pulled, causing her to fall back. "**MROW!**" Amethyst growled and looked to see who pulled on her tail. "What's the big idea?" Amethyst's tail was now wagging like crazy. "I can't just let you attack like a savage beast." The strange man said with a dull look in his eyes. "Well, how else am I going to get food? Plus, I was never human to begin with." "None of us are human either. Besides, you'll get killed out there attacking like that." Amethyst was sitting there with a pouting look on her face. "Fine fine, but if I get really hungry, don't blame me." Amethyst got up to get a better look at the man. He was a little shorter than her and he had to most beautiful grey eyes and lovely hair. 'Oh my. He's really good looking' Amethyst said to herself. "What's your name by the way?" "Starrk." 'Even his name is kinda cool.' "Well, my name is Amethyst Solovyov." Amethyst had a little smile on her face as Starrk began to walk away. "W-wait!" "Hmm?" "I need a place to stay and well, I'm kinda lost here." Starrk kept staring at the questionable person before him. "Sorry, but no." Amethyst was about to pounce on him but noticed a little girl running up to Starrk. "Starrk! Where have you been and- who is that?" The little girl with lime green hair pointed to Amethyst. "Hi, I'm Amethyst." Amethyst kept staring at the girl. "Whoa, you have a tail?" The girl walked up and started to pet it. Amethyst picked up the girl with her tail. "So what's your name?" "Lilynette." Amethyst started to think for a moment. "Hey, do you know him?" "Yes. He's the laziest espada here." "Do you think you can talk him into letting me stay in his room?" Lilynette jumped off of Amethyst's tail. "Starrk, can she please stay with us?" Starrk stared at them both. "No." Lilynette clung to his leg. "Please." "I said n-" When he turned he saw Amethyst making the same sad eyes. "Mew." Starrk was looking at them both. "**PLEASE!**" They both pleaded. Next thing Starrk new he had a big cat on him sleeping and Lilynette on her tail. 'Some day, those faces won't work on me.'

In the meeting room, Gin was talking to Aizen about Amethyst. "So you plan on making her a fraccion?" "Yes. I think He'll have a fun time experimenting on her" Aizen said with a smirk on his face. "Now go fetch him and tell him about his new 'experiment' will you." Gin got up and began to walk down one of the many halls of Las noches. Later, Gin came upon a huge door and opened it, revealing a cast ocean of chemicals and potion bottles. "Oh Szayel, You have a new experiment." Gin walked in to hand Szayel some papers. 'Interesting. She has more secrets than I though.' "Thank you Gin. I will be keeping my eyes on this one." Szayel kept on reading the papers that were handed to him. Gin was about to leave but then stopped. "Hey, gave you seen here anywhere? I can't seem to find her." Szayel looked up. "She's fine, I promise." Szayel said with a smirk. After Gin left, Szayel went back to his monitors. "So, Amethyst has more secrets than she knows about. This will be enjoyable!" Szayel said with a mad laugh.

Meanwhile, back in the soul society, Prisma was trying to find the voice she herd. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU DEVIL!" _'No need to be rude now hun. After all, it's been almost 50 years.' _Prisma was getting impatient looking for the source of the voice. " I know you're there. Too scared to show yourself?" _'Oh dear, don't tell me you forgot? Since the last time we met, you drained my powers. I don't have enough strength to travel.' _"How come you're back? I thought I got rid of you." _'I can't be destroyed hun. Plus, as long as Amethyst's spirit walks, I haunt it.' _Prisma was shocked to hear those words. "What do you mean 'spirit'? She isn't dead yet." _'That's what you think. You can't protect her forever. Her lust for blood will soon over come here, and when that time comes, I'll be there. HAHAHAHA!' _The laughed echoed till it wasn't herd anymore. Prisma stood there thinking about what she said. "She couldn't be right. If it is true, then I won't be able to save her like last time." With that said, Prisma picked up her things and headed back inside to make some healing potions.

"STARRK! Wake up!" Lilynette was getting mad. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't wake him up. "*Yawn* Hey Lilynette, what are you doing?" Amethyst got up to stretch. "Well, he has to train today but he won't wake up." Amethyst started to think for a minute. "I got it!" She pulls out a marker from her cleavage. "This will do the tick." Lilynette looked at Amethyst with a blank stare. "THAT? A marker is supposed to wake Starrk up?" Amethyst giggled a bit. "No, we simply draw on his face. I used to do it all the time." She hands Lilynette a marker. "Now let's get down to buissness."

**A/N: Sorry, but I can reveal the image of the mysterious voice yet. This is a T rated story and her appearance is, well… adult rated. Finally, Some Starrk and Amethyst. Seems that she is going to teach Lilynette some bad habits. ;3 Since my birthday is next week, I'll be taking a break. For a short time. Thanks for reading. 3**


	4. New Fracction

_**Bleach **____** Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst **____**me**_

**A/N: Sorry for the long absents. I originally planned to update weekly, But my Xanadoo shrank their bandwidth. Aside from that, I got my own computer and a good internet connection. **

Amethyst and Lilynette giggled as they drew on Starrks face. "I can't believe you would do something like this Amethyst." Amethyst just smiled. "I know. I used to do this back when I was younger to some friends." Amethyst gets up and begins to walk away. "I'll be going for a walk so if he wakes up, tell him I'll be out." Amethyst begins to walk down the hall. 'I sure do miss home. Wonder how Prisma and papa are doing?' While Amethyst was lost in thought, she bumps into Szayel. "AH!" Szayel yells as he drops a box of potions. "Watch where you're" Szayel looks at Amethyst. "Oh, You must Little Amy." "Please don't call me that." Amethyst had a serious look to her face and she stared at the pink haired man. "What do you want anyway?" "Well, Aizen assigned you to be my Fracction." Amethyst was confused. "Wha?" "To put it simply, You are a minion, someone who has to listen to me." Szayel had a smile on his face. "Do I even have a choice?" "Afraid not my dear Amy." Szayel just giggled at Amethyst as she stood there with a mean look. "Now come along, there is much work to be done."

The room was cold and everywhere she looked, there were chemicals. "This is your room?" "Oh no, my room is through that door, this is my lab." Amethyst walked around for a bit and began to browse some of his potions. 'I can already tell this guy doesn't have friends.' Amethyst thought to herself. "You'll be staying in the spare room for now while I fix your main room. Just be sure not to touch anything in my lab unless I order you to." "Got it." Szayel walked Amethyst to her new room. The room was small, had a bed and a window along with a nightstand with a lamp. "Eh, I've been in worse." Amethyst yawned and laid on the bed. "Mind if I take a nap?" "Not at all. Just be sure that when you wake up, you are ready to work." Szayel then left the room and Amethyst got up and looked out the window. "This place is so boring. I wish I could go back home." Amethyst rested her head on the windowsill and closed her eyes. "Wonder what Starrks doing?"

Back in Starrks room, Starrk was waking up from his long nap. "Yawn, Hey Lillynette, where did that purple cat go?" "Her, Well she went out for a walk. She said she would be back." Starrk began to wipe the sleepys from his eyes and noticed black markings on his hand. "Lillynette..." "I swear, it wasn't me!"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. School started for me and I've been in pain. I'll hopefully have another chapter by Saturday-Monday. Thanks for reading. :3**


	5. Pain in the ass!

_**Bleach **____**Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst/Prisma **____** me**_

**A/N: School is also starting but not as bad. I also have doctors to see and therapy. Saturdays is probably when I will update the story.**

After Starrk washed his face, he went looking for Amethyst to make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid. While walking down the hall, he sees Szayel carrying a large container with some other stuff. Curious, Starrk went to ask Szayel about Amethyst. "Hey Szayel, have you seen a giant purple cat?" "You mean little Amy. Aizen appointed her as my Fraction." Starrk just stared at Szayel and then the weird container. "You don't have to worry about her, Aizen still wants her alive." "Wait what?" But before his question could be answered, Szayel was gone. What was he thinking? Starrk didn't know why he was worried for her.

Back in Szayels lab, Amethyst was writing some ideas down. "I wish I could at least go out. I'm getting nowhere writing my play inside this small room." Amethyst just stared at the endless sea of sand. "I hope I don't stay in here too long." As soon as Amethyst closes her notebook, Szayel walks in. "Good day Amy." "What did I -" "Before you continue, I have some good news!" Amethyst just stood there. "You'll be moving to new room and will be able to walk as you please." Amethyst sighed. "But, I will be doing some test on you so I can know how strong you are." Szayel then grabs a shot from his pocket. "Alright, I'll be needing some blood samples, so-" He looked around and she was gone. "Little Amy, you can't hide from me." Szayel pretends to exit the room and hides waiting for her to appear. Amethyst herd the door closed and jumps down from the ceiling. "Phew that was-" "Got cha!" Szayel tackles her and inserts the shot. "MREOW!" Her scream could be heard from everywhere.

Back in the soul society, Prisma was reading when she suddenly get chills. "Brr." "What's the matter, cold?" "No, I felt, a disturbance."

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Amethyst was on the ground in tears. "That really hurts." Szayel just chuckles. "Better get used to it, I have to run more test on you later. But for now, you will be escorted to the battle arena. Aizen wants to see your strength." Amethyst got up and sat on the bed. "So, you have any idea who it is?" "Sorry, can't tell you. Maybe Tesla can once he comes." Szayel leaves the room. Moments later, Tesla comes in. "Alright amethyst, let's go." Amethyst gets up and follows Tesla.

While walking down the hall, Amethyst begins to think about her opponent. "Hey Tesla? Can I ask you a question or two?" Depending." "Ok so, who am I fighting anyway?" "I can't say much, but you are fighting my master, Nnoitra, who is the Eighth espada." Amethyst starts to think on how strong he is. "He is strong for his rank?" Tesla sighed. "Not really, but he thinks he is strong." "Heh, this will be easy then." Tesla just sighed. After walking a long distance, they finally came to a large door. "He is your stop. I must be going to fetch Master Nnoitra." Amethyst opened the door and looked inside. Inside the room was Aizen, along with some others. One had Blue hair and the other one had golden hair. "Welcome Amethyst. I'm surprised you showed up. With me are Grimmjow and Neliel." Neliel gets up and shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Amethyst smiles a bit. "Heh, She doesn't look like she could last five minutes." Amethyst got a bit mad. "Well how do you know?" "You might but, you don't even have a sword!" "grimmjow, be nice to her. I'm sure she can do it."

Amethyst: He actually thinks he is the strongest?

Grimmjow: Yep. Even played a prank on him once.

_**Flashback**_

Grimmjow: Hey, Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: What is it?

Grimmjow: Someone in the world of the living is saying he is the strongest.

Nnoitra: What! Who is he?

Grimmjow: His name is Kratos. You can probably catch him.

_**Flashback end**_

Grimmjow: He was gone for weeks until he realized who Kratos was.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. And sorry if the story sounds weird, I have a bad memory. The end part was thought of my sis who said Nnoitra would go out to find Kratos. XD Sorry, not much of Starrk and Amethyst yet. The next chapter will show more of a battle thing and Amethyst will get her sword. Stay tuned for another chapter and a new story. :D Thanks for reading.**

Amethyst: He actually thinks he is the strongest?

Grimmjow: Yep. Even played a prank on him once.

_**Flashback**_

Grimmjow: Hey, Nnoitra!

Nnoitra: What is it?

Grimmjow: Someone in the world of the living is saying he is the strongest.

Nnoitra: What! Who is he?

Grimmjow: His name is Kratos. You can probably catch him.

_**Flashback end**_

Grimmjow: He was gone for weeks until he realized who Kratos was.


	6. New sword, new friends and, new love?

_**Bleach **__**© Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst © Me**_

**A/N: Before I begin, I have a poll up for people to vote to see which picture would they like me to draw. It will be live and I will give out the time when I have enough votes.**

After about a few minutes of waiting, Nnoitra entered the room. "Heh, this is my opponent? A weak pathetic woman." Who was this guy to call her pathetic? "I bet you're not so high and mighty yourself boy." That hit Nnoitra hard. For a woman to call him a boy? He wasn't going to waste anymore time. "Enough chit chat, let's fight!" Amethyst's only weapon was her dancing skills. She couldn't win the fight. "Hey, wait a minute! I don't have a weapon." Nnoitra just laughed. "Ha! This will be too easy!" He swung his scythe down and almost got Amethyst. "Come on! Fight me already will ya?" Amethyst had no choice, she had to defend herself. She leapt in the air, and slammed her leg down on Nnoitra head. "Not bad, for a woman." He took hold of his scythe and cut Amethyst through the chest. "Cough. That's the best you got?" Amethyst spun her leg around and kick Nnoitra in the ankle, making him fall over. Then, with all her might, punched him. "Ha! You aren't as strong as you say you are, huh little boy?" Without warning, Nnoitra grabbed his scythe, and started to run. With natural reflexes, amethyst held up her hand to block, knowing nothing was there. As Nnoitra was about to strike down, a bright glow appeared in Amethyst's hand. "What the?" In her hand was an épée. The sword was pure silver and instead of a pistol grip, it had a unique design of a feather with smaller feathers. "What kinda of sword is that!" Amethyst had a grin on her face. Before she could act, Aizen cut in. "That'll be enough for today." "WHAT!" Nnoitra was furrious. "You expect me to not finish this bitch off?" Without an answer, Nnoitra stormed out of the room with Tesla right behind him. Amethyst went back to Szayels lab to look at her new weapon. "Hm. I wonder if I have special powers with this thing?" Amethyst got up and decided to take a walk outside.

Starrk was also outside. He was relaxing on a rock when he sees Amethyst practicing with her sword. Instead of walking away, he just continue to sit there watching. He couldn't help but smile a bit on how hard she was working. "Arg, I couldn't have gotten rusty on my skills. I'll just stay out here as long as it takes then. Of course this would be easier if I had a partner or something to hit." Amethyst then swung her sword around, which was caught by Starrk. "Eep." Amethyst was in shock, since she didn't sense anyone. "Do you know the name of your Zanpakto?" "My what?" Starrk points to her sword. "My sword has a name?" Amethyst just stared at it."Everyone has a name. It hold your ultimate power." "So, how does one know the name?" "It usually comes naturally. You can't learn it overnight though." Amethyst stood there for a bit and decided to put her sword away. "Maybe you're right. I'll just retire for the night then." Amethyst walks away, leaving Starrk standing there. He was about to walk away when he notices something on the ground. Upon closer look, it was a pocket watch. It had a design of a swan on it. 'She must of dropped this while training.' Starrk put the pocket watch in his pocket and walked off.

Inside Amethyst was already getting too tired. She yawned and decided to just lay on the couch. "I'm sure no one would mind." Then she was fast asleep. A few hours later, Starrk entered the room and noticed Amethyst on the couch. He couldn't just leave her there. With a sigh, he picks her up and decided to take her to his room for the night. He couldn't believe what he was doing. Somehow, he knew deep down that there was something special about Amethyst. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Amethyst began to purr. Starrk stared down at her with a confused face. 'I didn't know she could purr. She is just full of surprises, isn't she?' Starrk sighed and continue to walk back to his room. Just around the corner, Gin was spying. "Well well, now what do we have here? This will be an interesting story." Gin decided to walk back to his room and wait to see what this story has to offer.

Back in Starrks room, Lilynette was already asleep on the many pillows. Starrk carefully places Amethyst on the pillows. 'I guess I'll wait till she wakes up to give this thing to her.' Starrk walks over and places the pocket watch on a table. He yawns and decides to sleep. While sleeping, Amethyst snuggles closer to Starrk for warmth. During the night, Amethyst kept having a strange dream. For some reason, it felt more like a nightmare too her. For the past nights she would wake up clinging to a pillow for support, but this night, it was different. Her nightmare wasn't the usual place, she was back home, but this time, it was dark and screams could be heard everywhere. Before she could look further, she woke up to some screaming in the room. "Amethyst *cough* You're..squeezing too...tight." She opened her eyes to see that she was squeezing the life out of Starrk to the point where he was turning blue. "Oh my, I'm sorry! Uh, how did I get here?" After a few minutes of coughing, Starrk was finally able to speak. "You just fell asleep on the couch and I couldn't just leave you there." Amethyst blushed a bit at the thought. "Well, I gotta get back to Szayel." Before Amethyst could get up, Starrk had the pocket watch in his hand. "You dropped this earlier." When he hands the item to Amethyst, he notices a large gash on her chest. "Where did that come from?" "Oh, I had to fight a battle today. It's nothing really." Before she could walk away, Starrk grabbed her. "Not with those scars. You will stay here till morning." Amethyst just sighed and laid back down on the pillows. "Tomorrow, you will get those wounds fixed." Amethyst giggled. "Yeah, and maybe teach you how to dance."

After a long night of sleeping, Amethyst woke first. Noticing that Starrk was still sleeping, she took her pocket watch, kissed him lightly on the forehead, and left the room.

Back in Szayels lab, he was looking at the results he got from Amethyst's blood test. "Interesting. Aizen would love to hear this." Amethyst ran into the lab, sliding on the floor. "Hello Szayel." "Where were you last night? I was afraid you'd get eaten by hollows." Amethyst got up and brushed some dirt off. "Heh. I'm stronger than that." Szayel walked over and handed her a box of things. "I want you to sort these files while I go over some things." Amethyst sighed and went to work. Szayel kept his eyes glued to the monitors. "But how can this be possible?" He paced back and forth. "I'll need to do more digging for this one.

**A/N:Yay, long chapter. After my absence, I decided to update early. Aside from my poll, if I have time, I'll draw a bonus picture. Just send me a PM after you vote, and I'll see which I draw. I decided to add more Starrk and Amethyst here. Amethyst's background won't be revealed till the final story. Stick around for a Saturday update, and thanks for reading. :3**


	7. Starrk to the rescue!

_**Bleach **____** Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst **____** me**_

"This is boring." Amethyst was sorting the files and decided to read some. "Hm. Maybe I can take a peek at some." She grabs a file labeled _'szayel apporo granz' _She opened the file and scanned the papers. "He has an older brother? Boring, boring, boring." Nothing seemed worth reading till, "WHA!" Under his stats where the words _ex-espada. _Amethyst sighed and decided to put the file back. "Phew, one last file." She was about to put it away till she noticed that it had _Coyote Starrk_ on it. As much as she wanted to read it, she couldn't look. 'No, it wouldn't be right.' but he curiosity got to the best of her. She slowly started to open it when Szayel entered the room. "Are you done yet?" Amethyst quickly put the file in the cabinet. "Yes sir." "Hm. Well, I hope you're ready to do some more work." Amethyst sighed. Szayel then gives her some jars. "I want you to collect DNA from hallows and bring em back here." "Wait, I don't even-" Szayel pushes her out of the door before she could finish her sentence. Amethyst looked at the jars then the window. "At least I can go outside." Amethyst jumps through the window into the desert. After a few hours of collecting and killing, she had one more jar left. "I swear, he's trying to kill me." Amethyst took her épée and dashed off. A few hours later, there were still no signs of the hallow she was questing for. She takes a piece of paper out making sure she was going in the right direction. "How can this thing be missed? For a big hallow, it's sure hard to find." Amethyst continued to walk till she tripped over a rock. "Ouch! Stupid human feet." She looks and tries to kick the rock. _'rumble'_ "ROAR!" Amethyst looked up and saw the giant hallow. "Uh oh."

Starrk was reading a book quietly, when Lilynette came running in. "Starrk!" She jumped on his chest while panicking. "Oof! What is it Lilynette?" Between breaths, she said "Amethyst...is being...beaten by...a...hollow." Starrk sighed and put his book down. "So, which way is she?" Lilynette pointed and next thing she knew, he was gone in a flash.

Running through the dessert, Starrk finally came upon a huge hollow attacking Amethyst. 'I swear, she's more trouble than Lilynette.' Starrk then ran and swept up Amethyst before the hallow could deliver a powerful blow. "Wha?" "Shh." Starrk covered her mouth. "If we stay quiet, he'll go away eventually." Amethyst was shocked. 'How dare he say such things? I Was doing fine.' She thought with a growl. Without thinking, she bit his hand. "OW!" The hollow herd him and with one big swing, grabbed them. "Great, look what you got us into." The hallow began to squeeze them. Amethyst was already gasping for air. "Amethyst, if you can I want you to lower your head." Amethyst didn't think twice at this point since she knew she might die. Suddenly, Starrk fired his Cero at the giant hollow, bringing it down once and for all. The hallow loosened his grip on the two before falling to his death. Starrk then took hold of Amethyst and sonidoed to the ground. "GASP! Wha, what happened?" Amethyst couldn't believe what just happened. One min, she was being yelled at and next thing, she was being saved. "What are you doing out here? You could've been killed." Amethyst kinda blushed at the thought that he cared. "Master Szayel told me to collect some DNA from hallows." Starrk sighed. "He should've at least gone with you." Amethyst tried to get up but tripped due to a wound she had. "Ow." Starrk looked down at her leg and saw a deep cut, probably from the hallow that attacked her. He picked her up and carried her all the way back to her room.

Szayel wasn't in his lab so Starrk was able to help Amethyst to her bed. "You didn't have to help me you know." Amethyst bushed a bit when saying it. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Amethyst was now blushing even harder. "Anyway, I'm fine know, and you should get going before master Szayel comes back and finds you in here." Without a word Starrk sonidoed out of the room. Amethyst laid on her bed thinking. 'I wonder what would've happened if he didn't help me at all?' Amethyst began to close her eyes when she realized she forgot the DNA she collected. "OH MY GOD, HE IS GONNA KILL ME!" Amethyst then fainted on the bed.

**A/N: *pokes head from under the bed* Sorry for the long wait. Things have happened. I also forgot that I still need to buy Microsoft word. ^^; Also, since October started, I've been in a Hellsing mood. Around November, I'll probably be attending the Izumi con in Midwest Oklahoma. Stay tuned for updates! And thanks for the read and reviews. :3**


	8. Strange feelings

_**Bleach **____**Tite Kubo**_

Szayel sighed on how Amethyst failed her mission. "I'm so sorry master Szayel." Szayel waved his hand. "Just don't worry about it. Apparently, you need something easier." Amethyst felt a little ashamed knowing that she was weak now. "I do still need those DNA samples. I'll go fetch them while you fix up the lap." Amethyst shook her head and he left. Amethyst began to clean the lab. She couldn't get the words Starrk said to her out of her head. "Could he really care that much?" Amethyst continued to clean while thinking. Luckily, she was done in a few hours, and was able to take a bath. "Ah! This is just what my fur needed." Amethyst relaxed a bit that soon, she was sleeping and began to dream.

_"Haha, I can't wait to show papa what I did today!" Little Amethyst ran home from school to show her art project. "Papa! Papa! Look what I did today!" Amethyst had so much joy in her tone. Her father turned around to see the project. "My my, this looks really good." "Really!" He shook his head. "In fact, I have a little something to give you too." He got up and began walking to a dresser with an eager Amethyst behind him. He searched around and pulled out a pocket watch. "What is that?" Amethyst took hold of the strange item. "It's a pocket watch. It brings good luck where ever you go." Amethyst just stared. "I may be 12, but I know how luck works." He laughed a bit. "I know, but it's been passed down in my family. It's supposed to bring you luck in finding the one who you will share your life with." Amethyst smiled. "Thank you."_

Amethyst woke up to the sound of glass hitting each other. "Wonder what he's up too?" Amethyst got out and dried herself off. "Ah, You're awake!" Szayel ran and grabbed her arm. "What are you up to now?" "It's top secret my dear." He sticks a needle and draws out some blood. "Ow! How many times are you gonna take blood from me?" "Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't pass out." Szayel took the blood and put it in a beaker. Amethyst just glared at Szayel. "Do you need anything else?" "No, you may go." Amethyst sighed and walked off. "He he, she has no idea what's gonna be coming." Szayel laughed and continued to do his experiments.

**Amethyst decided to stretch her legs a bit. "It feels like it's been ages since I danced." Amethyst then started to practice her ****Assemblé. While she was practicing her moves, Starrk was walking by when he sees her. He decides to stay and watch her. He never knew who elegant she was while dancing and how flexible she was. Amethyst looked and saw Starrk. She blushed deeply and started to trip. Starrk got up and grabbed her before she could fall. "Wha, how long where you there?" Starrk looked away before answering. "Just a few min, it wasn't that long." Amethyst sighed a little, trying to hide her blush. "Well, I don't like to be watched when I practice." She got herself freed from Starrks grasp before sitting down. Starrk sat next to her. "Well, next time you should close the door. Besides, I don't know why you try to hide it." Amethyst couldn't hide her blush anymore. "It's nothing personal. It's just that, I'm not used to human feet being this small." Amethyst felt rather weird for saying such things. Starrk giggled a bit. "What's so funny?" Amethyst started to glare at Starrk. "It can't be that bad. I think you looked quite lovely." Amethyst's whole face was red now. She had never felt this way nor has she had someone compliment her in such a way. "Well, I better get going." Amethyst left the room leaving Starrk behind.** **Amethyst was still walking after leaving Starrk in the room. She couldn't help but feel strange. She had no idea what was going on. "Why do I feel this way? Maybe I need to get some fresh air." Amethyst decided to go out for a walk. She couldn't believe how long it has been since she was home. **_**Home. **_**She missed her home so much. She just wanted to rewind time. Hueco Mundo didn't feel like home, only cold and loneliness. After about a few min of walking, she sits behind a rock, staring at the moon. "I would do anything to get back home and see everyone again." She sighed as a tear feel from her eye. ** **Meanwhile, Nel was walking around, trying to find more arrancars to recruit. After looking over a hill, she spots Amethyst laying on the ground. She quickly rushes over to her to see if she was ok. A few steps later, she sees that Amethyst is sleeping. Nel shakes her awake with a little push. "Wha, Oh, hey Nel." Nel helped her up. "Glad I found you. Aizen needs to see you right away." Amethyst was still a bit drowsy, but knew what she said. "Wait, why?" Nel shrugged. "I'm not sure though, but I think he is sending on your first mission with one of the espadas." Amethysts face lit up a bit. "Do you know which one?" Amethyst felt silly since she didn't ask what kind of mission. "All I know is that it's not Szayel. Now, Szayel left you a gigai in his lab for you. Hurry along and get ready." Amethyst felt kinda weird about asking more questions. So she sonidoed back to Las Noches.** **Amethyst ran a good mile before reaching Las Noches. She enters Aizens chambers. "You wished to see me?" Aizen nodded. "This is almost like a test of skill. One of the espadas will be escorting you through your mission." Amethyst looked around and didn't see anyone else. "Where are they?" "He will be joining us soon. For now, get yourself cleaned up and try on you gigai." Amethyst started and left. Aizen just stared for a bit. "Well, today shall be interesting."** **Amethyst returned to her room, afraid of bumping into Starrk, she took a different way. She began to prepare a bath and went to see what a gigai was. She looked on her bed and saw a note. Picking it up, she began to read it. "At least he was kind enough to leave me instructions." She tossed the note back on the bed, and went to take her bath. She just laid there in the bubbling bath thinking. Ever since she meet Starrk, her whole personality went upside down. She had these strange feelings that she never felt before. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about him. She needed to tell someone, but didn't know who. Her head had so many questions, seeking answers that where somewhere out there. Before long, she got out and decided to get on with the mission, hoping it would clear her mind.** **Amethyst entered Aizens chambers seeing a figure of someone else beside him. Upon closer look, the man standing next to Aizen had blue hair like ice, had a well built body, and had a hallow mask on his cheek. "Amethyst, Grimmjow will be escorting you through your mission today. Amethyst started to get the impression that almost everyone here had weird colored hair. "I'm expecting you to learn your cero. Don't fail." Aizen seemed to have a more series tone. Amethyst just stood there. "C'mon." Without warning, Amethyst was yanked away.** A/N: **Decided to add more in this chapter since my sis is letting my play BBS. X3 I was able to write this page up since my psp needs charging. XD Thanks for reading and the reviews. :3**


	9. Fire Cero!

**A/N: **So sorry for the late update. I had to buy Microsoft word, but wasn't able to due to things breaking around the house. Anyway, I'll hope to get back on track. :3

_**Bleach **__** Tite Kubo**_

_**Amethyst **__** Me**_

Amethyst was taken far from Las Noches to practice her cero. "So, what's a cero anyway? Is it some kind of special power?" Grimmjow faced Amethyst, "Sort of. I don't really give a rats ass about you, but I know what Aizen will do if you came back without knowing it." Grimmjow then took out his sword and faced it toward Amethyst. "Wha-""I will keep attacking until you learn your cero." Without warning, Grimmjow lunged at Amethyst. Amethyst was able to dodge the first attack, but wasn't sure if she could keep it up. 'Ugh, how will attacking me make me learn anything?' Amethyst couldn't keep up with the attacks much longer. She was getting weaker by the min. "Psh, I don't see why Aizen wants you around." Just as quickly as he said those words, he stabbed her in her stomach. "Heh." Just as he was about to withdraw his sword, a ray of light appeared on Amethyst forehead. "ARRRRGGGG!" Amethyst shot a cero right at Grimmjow knocking him back. Amethyst was panting, standing In the sand in shock on what she just did. 'Did I… do that?' "Not bad for a beginner." Grimmjow stood up and began to walk away. "Hey!" "What now? You learned it, so just go back and tell Aizen." Grimmjow left Amethyst alone while he went back. "Guess not everyone is helpful." Amethyst began to walk back when she stumbles upon a little hollow. Her eyes grew huge in amazement. "How cute." She then went low to the ground, and jumped on it. Without realizing it, Starrk happened to be watching. "heh heh, sorry little hollow." Amethyst kept on playing with it till Starrk walked over. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing kitten?" Amethyst froze in her tracks. 'Oh crap.' She hastily got up and faced Starrk. "Aha ha ha, who me? I was just returning to Las Noches." With a bink of an eye, Amethyst dashed away.

Amethyst returned to Szayels lab and sat near one of the work areas, thinking about what Starrk was thinking about. 'I hope he doesn't find me weird now. I gotta be more careful.' She looked around the lab, and didn't see Szayel. 'Maybe I should take this opportunity to take a quick cat nap.' So she went to her room, and hid herself under her covers, and fell asleep.

Amethyst was having a nice dream until she had a rude awakening. "AMETHYST!" She jumped up from under her covers. "What?" She opened her eyes only to see an angry Szayel staring down at her. "What wrongs master?" Szayel let out a sigh. "Aizen is angry at you for not reporting your mission stats." But before she could say anything, Szayel spoke again. "You're lucky I was able to cover for you. I was also able to heal your wounds." Ametyhst then noticed the bandages around her. "You better repot immediately since you're awake now." She nodded and went off to see Aizen. Szayel just stared at Amethyst as she ran off. "Poor thing. Must be hard."

"Ah, how could I forget to report my stats to Aizen?" Just as she turned the corner, she bumped into Aizen. "Oh. Lord Aizen." She quickly got up. "My apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going." "No need to apologize. Now, I do want to know if you made any progress." Amethyst shook her head, "Yes, I was able to fire a cero." Aizen petted Her on the head, and before walking off, he turned to her and said "Excellent. Soon, you will be able to go out on your own for a solo mission." 'A solo mission? Is he crazy?' after Aizen left, Amethyst began to think about future missions. 'Maybe one day I can be an Espada.' She just giggled at the thought.

With nothing else to do, Amethyst just sat outside reading. "I'm surprised no one dies of boredom." As she continued to read, she heard foot steps. She decided to take a quick glance to see who it was. 'Oh my-' Her face began to turn pink and her tail shot up upon seeing a half-naked Starrk training. 'Well, a little peek wouldn't hurt.' She hid her face behind the book to watch Starrk train. Little did she know was that he knew she was watching. He actually didn't mind her watching since it was kinda fun making her jump. So he continued to swing his sword around in smooth swift action. Amethyst just continue to stare as her face kept turning redder by the min. 'I should feel bad, but I don't.' Just as she was about to get lost in her thoughts, Nel came up to her. "Hey Amethyst." She jumped up and turned around. "Oh Nel, you scared me hehe, um." Nel had a smirk on her face. Amethyst realized she was still blushing. "It's nothing." She said as she was walking away with Nel. "So what do you want?" "Oh yeah, I decided to take you to the world of the living." Amethyst was a little shocked. "Why? Is Aizen sending us on a mission?" Nel giggled. "No. Just for fun and to have a little girl talk." Amethyst was a little relieved that she would be able to talk to someone. "Would Aizen know about us leaving?" "Of course, but this will be after missions and when we are done with our chores and such." Nel said with a wink.

**ARG! So sorry for the short chapter. I gotta get back into writing. Anyway, I have my next story together and will post it after this one. It's a Bleach one, but a….. FILLER! HA! :D Hopefully next chapter will be longer. Thanks for reading. :3**


	10. A little R&R

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Amethyst © Me**

Amethyst and Nel spent a good whole day on their mission. Finally, they were able to have a girls night out. They both found a little café and decided to sit there for a bit. "So may I ask about your tail?" Amethyst sat there with a weird look on her face. "I've always had them. Since I was a kitten." Nel still wasn't satisfied with the answer, but decided not to question it further. Sipping her drink, Nel had a lot of questions in her head. There where so many things she wished she knew about Amethyst, but she thought that some questions might open a dark past. There was one thing she did dare to ask. "So, do I sense that you may have a crush on a certain espada?" Amethyst nearly choked on her drink. "Wha, no no no!" Nel giggled at her reaction. "The way you answered that gives me a different thought." Amethyst's cheeks where just a little pink, but Nel could see how she felt. "I don't know what you're talking about." She then quickly began to drink again. "Hehe, relax. I won't tell anyone." Amethyst was still a bit worried that someone kinda knew about her crush, but at least she knows Nel can be trusted.  
For the rest of the evening, they sat outside drinking and chatting about all sorts of things. Suddenly, a question appeared in Amethyst's mind. "Hey Nel. How long do you think I'll be here?" "What do you mean?" She took a deep breath. "Well, how long will I be in Hueco Mundo? Will I ever come back to life or die again?" Nel had a saddened look on her face. "Sadly, I don't know. I wish I knew myself but, we must make the best of what we have, right?" Amethyst looked up at the sky, still worried a little, but answered "Yeah."

Both of them where kinda tired from the long day they had. Nel still felt a bit of sorrow for Amethyst. "Well, you better get some rest. I'll go and report our mission status." Nel smiled a bit before walking off down the corridor. Amethyst could barely keep her eyes opened. She had enough energy to make it to the couch at least before collapsing on it. 'I hope no one comes in here. Too tired to deal with anyone right now' She let out a yawn, curled up and fell asleep. Little did she know, but a certain espada was watching her. He slowly walks over to her, trying his best not to wake her, and just stares at her. "You never seem to sleep in your own room." He sighs and picks her up. "For once can you sleep in your own room?" He said with a grin.  
As he was walking down the corridors he began thinking about Amethyst. Truly she is a strange creature, but what would Aizen want with her? He had to find out. One way or another, he will find out. After a few minutes of walking, he finally made it to her room. As quietly as he could, he placed her on the bed and covered her with the blanket. He couldn't help but notice how sad she looked. Maybe it was just her having a bad dream, but he knew something wasn't right. He couldn't think long since he had to head back to bed. "Till next time." He gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Morning had come once again. Amethyst stretched and looked around. She realized that she was in her room. 'how'd I get here?' she thought to herself. The thought itself kinda creeped her out. No matter now, she had things to do.  
Since she was free for today, she decided to maybe exercise a bit. Looking out the window, she sees Nnoitra. Suddenly she rethinks her day. Looking around the room she decides to try and find something to do. "Maybe I can borrow some books from someone." She then notices a little book. She picks it up and sees that it's just an empty notebook. "This might work." Amethyst decided to take advantage of this. She quickly looks for a pen or pencil. If she can't find something to read, she could at least make a little story. She finds her pen and begins to brainstorm some ideas. "So many ideas, even in this world, there are endless possibilities." First thing though, she had to think of what type of story it would be. 'Maybe a love story? Or even a tragic story?' She sat on her bed writing ideas on another piece of paper. She could maybe base it off of the people she has met so far.  
For hours she stayed in her room writing a story. Suddenly her stomach growled. "Hmm?" She looks at the clock and sees that she skipped breakfast. "Ahh! How could I get so caught up in this?" She quickly puts her book away and rushes to the kitchen to see if there are any kinds of snacks to eat.  
Quickly, she ran down the corridor and past the living area to make way to the kitchen. She looked around and noticed a plate on the table. She examines the plate and sees a note on it. _'I know you'll miss breakfast. So here is some left overs. –Nel' _"Nel, you always know what's best don't ya?" She unwraps the plate and begins to eat. She kinda likes the way Nel is. She is like the mother she never had. A single tear fell on her cheek. She could almost cry tears of happiness but does her best to hold them back.  
After eating, she puts her dishes away and begins to walk out of the kitchen. Before long she bumps into Starrk. "OH! I'm sorry!" She couldn't believe that happened. Last thing she needs is to bump into him. "No need to apologize. I was actually looking for you." Amethyst was a bit confused. "What for?" "Well, I wanted to train today and have no one to train with. I decided maybe you would like to?" Amethyst started to feel a little more nervous and without thinking she answered "Yes of course!" Starrk seemed surprised that she was so eager to train. "Well let us go then." He extends his arm and Amethyst accepted it. They both proceeded out of the building.

'Why did I agree to this? I should've just stayed in my room.' Amethyst was regretting her decision to train. She is just a little arrancar and he is the number one espada. It seems almost impossible to even lay a finger on him. "Well this seems far enough." Amethyst looked around and realized that nothing could be seen. Could he have taken her out here as to not destroy anything. She let out a sigh but had no choice but to spar with him. "Ok, ready when you are." Starrk was already in a battle stance and eager to start. "Ok, but don't go easy on me." She said in a mocking tone. "Wasn't planning on it."

**A/N: **omg where has the time gone? Well, time to get back to writing! Terribly sorry if things don't make sense. I'm also trying to make longer chapters so bleh. I also have a tumblr now so you guys can ask silly questions! Thanks in advance for the reviews and stuff!


	11. Furever gone

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Amethyst © me**

Both of the Arrancars fought for what seemed like hours. While Starrk didn't show signs of exhaustion, Amethyst was ready to give up. Her vision was already turning blurry and the thought of throwing down her sword but she didn't want to show any form of weakness. Just as she was about to start up again, He put his sword away. While she was relieved that he had stop, she didn't want to show signs of it. "Is the big bad wolf giving up?" she said in a mocking tone. He didn't say anything. All he did was stare at her and walk off. She wanted to say something more but seeing as how she was in her current state, decided to save it. She quickly put her sword away and walked back.  
Too tired to bathe or reach the room, she decides to plop on the couch and sleep there. During her sleep, nightmares kept appearing in her head. These weren't normal ones though. There were people that she never knew dying from a horrific cloud of darkness. During those nights, she would wake up panting and tears rolling down her face. Tonight was different as she saw someone she knew. She had no idea why these nightmares kept appearing but if anyone could've helped her, was her guardian. Since she wasn't here with her, all she could do is think of her and try to sleep some more.

"I know you went easy on her." Lilynette said to Starrk. "I wasn't bein-" Lilynette interrupted him before he could finish. "DON'T YOU LIE! I SAW YOU TWO AND YOU HELD BACK!" Before he could say anything, She added "For whatever reason, you can't go soft on me! Next time you decided to help her, don't hold back!" He signed and nodded his head.  
Lilynette had fallen asleep already but for some reason, Starrk was still up. He kept thinking about what Lilynette said earlier and started to think why he did go easy? Come to think of it, she may be stronger than she appears. But then there was the I want to die look in her eyes when he was fighting her. He shoved it off but as he was about to sleep, he heard a terrifying noise. He was curious to see what it was, but considering the world he lives in, it might be nothing.  
The one making the noise was Amethyst herself! While in her sleep, her body began to change. While she didn't know it, her tail and her ears began to disappear. What was her last piece of herself, was now gone and her body truly transformed to be human.

Still a little tired after yesterday's fight but she had to get up. Amethyst began to get up but noticed something different. She went to the bathroom where she discovers that her tail and ears were gone! She wanted to scream but couldn't. All she could do was stand there shaking at the terrified image before her eyes. The only thing she could think of was cursing Szayel. That was the only thing she could do. Without her fur, she felt liked an empty shell. She sat in the shower while tears rolled down her face. Has this really what she has become? NO! She was raised better than this. She brushed her tears away, finished her shower and just as she was about to get dressed, she realized that her uniform didn't fit right anymore. She roared so load that it woke all of Hueco Mundo. She rushed out of the showers and back to Szayels lab. "WHERE ARE YOU!" She growled as she stalked the room. "Surprise!" but before she could pounce, she was trapped inside a tube. "Oh my, it seems that you have transformed further than what I expected." Szayel said in a mocking tone. "Why?! You had to take away the one thing that made me didn't you!" "Watch your temper missy! Don't want to get over worked." He began to transport her to another room. "Now I'll be beginning some new test on you to see if anything changed." Knowing how much she **hated** that, he continued. "I think you look better this way." "**YOU LITTLE MOTHE-" **He just stood there and stared as she continued to growl and try clawing at the glass. "Gotta love these soundproof rooms." She couldn't believe that he was walking away so casually after what he did to her! "UGH. One day, I **will** get out of here and when I do, I'm going after that pink haired bastard." She sat on a chair and decided to wait and see what would happen next.  
Meanwhile, Szayel was in the other room monitoring her. For him, this was a dream come true. He began to notice that most of her traits were slowly decreasing. While her visual form had changed drastically, her traits didn't. Despite the fact that he had this information, he needed to keep her longer to see if she losses any form of her old self. 'I'm pretty sure she won't mind. After all, it's for the best.'  
Amethyst was pacing back and forth in her little room waiting for this nightmare to end and waiting for at least a blanket. She went to the corner and tried to warm herself up. "I hate this place, I hate Szayel and I hate almost everyone here!" Whatever happened to the strong person she used to be? If she could have one wish, it would be to be anywhere but here. Even if that means losing the people she calls friend. Who is she kidding? She would definitely miss Starrk the most. I mean, here she has a chance at someone but in another world, she would have no one. She began to look at her new body just to see the drastic change. "At least it'll be easier to shower." Just then, she herd footsteps entering the room. Of course it was Szayel. Who else would it be? She tried growling at him but all he did was laugh. "Silly kitty, don't you realize that more than just your appearance changed?" She didn't want to believe it. "You may not notice at first, but slowly it's happening. That is why I must keep you here to see. Before I forget, I had someone make you a new set of clothes." She quickly took them and got dressed. "I can agree to this." At least one good thing happened. Even if it is small. "Now you behave or you'll be my next guinea pig!" She tried to claw at him but he shut the door on her. "One day Szayel. Just you wait."

Lilynette had woken up first and noticed that Amethyst wasn't with them like she normally is. Curious, she tried to wake Starrk up. "Hey Starrk? Starrk!" To no surprise, he was still sleeping. She decided it wasn't worth her time and went off to get something to eat.  
It wasn't long till Starrk woke and noticing that Lilynette nor Amethyst were there. He didn't worry about it too much since he most likely knows where Lilynette is and how Amethyst might be eating or hunting her food. After getting up, he went to the kitchen to see if she was there.  
Lilynette was the only one sitting at the table. "Well look who's finally awake." Starrk just glared a bit. "Do you know where Amethyst is?" "Nope. Can't say that I've seen her yet." Starrk looked a bit disappointed. "Anyway, we have to go on a mission, so you better eat up." Starrk quickly made some breakfast before heading off with Lilynette.

"Szayel!" Amethyst kept yelling while hitting the door. Finally the door opened, "What is it!" Szayel looked like he was about to explode, if he hadn't already. "It's Breakfast. I may be stuck here but at least give me food to eat." "Oh right. Well you just wait here and I'll fix something up." She was afraid he would say that but what choice did she have really? She sat back down and waited for the food to come. 'Maybe there is something I can do here.' She decided to look for some paper and a pencil. Seeing as how the room was too small to dance, she had to do something. All she kept finding where old notes, pictures and other junk. As if staying here wasn't bad enough already. The only thing to do was stare out the window. "Same old moon, same old sky blah blah blah." She sighed at the site of Hueco Mundo. Nothing ever changes in this world. Maybe she would see something else or _someone _else. "Alright Amethyst, here is your food. Hope you like it."

**A/N: I can explain where I have been. First off, I never really forgot about the story but wanted to restart it. I decided not to do that and just kinda change things around. I never forgot about Amethyst either. So for the mean time, I plan on updating more so I can focus on more stories! Thanks to those who have read since the beginning!**


End file.
